Pruebras de un Verdadero Amor
by Pokeshipping Fun2019
Summary: Ash después de haber, regresado de la Liga de Kalos decide, hacerle una visita a su mejor, amiga quién vive en cuidad Celeste al él llegar y al oír algo que no le gusta para nada, decide hablar con Misty para desista de ese viaje que quiere hacer fuera de Kanto, ¿Qué será lo quiere hacer Misty? ¿Qué va hacer Misty tan largo? ¿Logrará Ash persuadirla para que no se vaya? Entra y lee


_**Pruebas de amor.**_

 _ **Capítulo: Único**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **N/A: Bien está es una historia que conllevará a la secuela, que se llamará El Mundo Acuatico, en el se va a relatar, como Ash y Misty serán que eligieron estudiar para ser biólogos marinos y así poder entrar al mundo acuatico para estudiar a sus especies, además de tener un centró de investigación portátil cuando tengan que ir a otros lugares fuera de Kanto entre Johto y Hoenn ellos han invertido mucho, para tener los mejores equipos con la alta tecnología, el mundo acuático es muy peligroso pero también han de tener mucho cuidado, con lo que hacen.**_

 _ **Capítulo: Único.**_

 _ **Después de perder en la región de Kalos no antes de despedirse, de sus amigos para luego regresar a su región para ver que va hacer si se va para otra región o se pone a estudiar no le sonaba mal la idea de ponerse a estudiar de todas formas ya el colegio lo sacó cuando terminó de viajar por la región de Teselia y ese mismo día fue su graduación luego de la misma se fue a casa de madre para prepararse, para irse a Kalos en ese lugar se reencontraron con una amiga de la infancia, cuando fue el tiempo de la despedida todos se despidieron de él para luego ir se a Kanto en el camino decidió ir a donde su amiga de su infancia, que vivía en cuidad Celeste no sin antes de comunicarle su decisión final y ella le dijo que sí podía estudiar Biología Marina, él lo pensó un momento y le dijo que sí además quería saber que si había una universidad que daban esa carrera ella le dijo que iría a investigar, luego le llamaba al cabo de quince minutos le marcó y le dijo que sí había una universidad en que daban esa carrera y fue así como Ash decidió estudiar Biología Marina, sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a cuidad Celeste y el capitán del barco al avisar lo sacó de sus pensamientos a el y cuando salió definitivamente estaba en su región y luego salió del barco hacia afuera en búsqueda de su amor verdadero.**_

—Misty estás muy segura que esa es tu elección irte, a la región de Sinnoh para estudiar Biología Marina no puede haber, algo que pueda permitirte quedarte aquí es que si te vas a hasta Sinnoh te vamos a extrañar mucho hermanita comentó, la blonda a su hermana menor, al parecer la hermana menor tenía una leve posibilidad de poder quedarse en la región pero sus hermanas no dejarían que Misty se fuera sin que ellas lucharan para que ella no se fuera de la región.

—Bueno si tan solo estuviera aquí Ash tal vez, yo no me iría hasta Sinnoh su madre me dijo que iría a estudiar pero no me dijo a dónde irá a hacerlo y ya vez son estás horas y él no se aparece en fin chicas no puedo estarme aquí nos vemos dentro de unos cinco años, no se preocupen estaremos en contacto chicas nos vemos las voy a extrañar, dijo Misty a sus hermanas.

—Bien Misty cuídate mucho hermanita, esperemos que podamos estar en contacto muy pronto, y en ese momento vemos a Ash entrar por el Hall principal del gimnasio y dijo lo siguiente a Misty.

—Hola chicas quiero hablar, a solas con Misty, dijo él a las hermanas sensacionales.

—Bien Ash te estaremos vigilando, dijeron sus hermanas al moreno.

—Bien Misty veo que vas a salir dijo Ash a su amiga, de verdad lamentó que no te llame durante todo este tiempo de verdad estoy muy arrepentido de todo eso pero ahora no pienso viajar yo voy a estudiar al escuchar eso Misty le cayó un balde de agua fría no se lo esperaba eso de Ash que él fuera a el colegio pero se va a dar una sorpresa cuando Ash le diga a Misty que es en la Universidad en donde va a estudiar y no en él colegio cómo ella piensa o vaya sorpresa se va a llevar, ella pensó para si mismo.

—Vaya Ash sinceramente yo no me esperaba esto de ti pero me imaginó que irás para el colegio por que yo no me de cuenta, has pasado por la secundaria pero de nuevo se ríe y Misty se enoja un poco pero después él dice algo que la deja en un rotundo Shock.

—Amor mío no quiero que te vayas sabes, por que yo voy a estudiar Biología Marina y escuche que irías a las Islas Naranjas a estudiar pero yo quiero que vayas por que yo quiero que estés, a mi lado por que yo te amo mucho y no me imaginaria una vida, sin ti es por eso que decidí no ir a otra región además yo quería decirte que yo te amo con todo mi corazón y es por ese amor que te tengo que te ayudare con tus estudios para que logres conseguir tus metas y yo las mías y son las mismas que las tuyas ¿Qué me dices mi amor me aceptas cómo tu novio? Preguntó Ash.

—Wow Ash de verdad yo no me esperaba que tu fueras a estudiar Biología Marina yo amo esa carrera, y claro me gustaría ser tu novia pero vamos por partes vamos ir lentos primero vamos a volver a conocernos de nuevo con calma ya que de verdad yo quiero tener una relación contigo yo se que tu quieres lo mismo conmigo si todo sale bien mi amor entonces le podemos decir a los demás de lo nuestro ¿lo entiendes verdad Ash? Preguntó Misty a su novio.

—Me parece muy bien Misty vamos a irnos conociendo de nuevo

—Genial mira yo quiero construir un hermoso laboratorio en el mar no se sí te agradaría mi idea y la verdad estoy deseosa de hacerlo pero sólo tengo dinero para el primer cuatrimestre, dijo Misty un poco triste.

—Me parece genial estudiar los peces, adentró del mar en una especie de acuario gigante que en vez de haber, peces estaremos nosotros también tendremos acuarios para estudiar a los peces, me parece bien tú idea además tengo que decirte algo cuando estuve en Kalos Serena me besó pero yo le dije que no la amaba y le dije que estaba enamorado de otra chica y esa otra chica eres tu mi amor, dijo Ash mirándole a los ojos a Misty entonces ella notó que le decía la verdad a ella, además yo te voy a ayudar con el proyecto no te preocupes Misty.

—Te creó amor no te preocupes me gusta, que seas muy sincero y que me digas la verdad puedo ver la confianza que tu me tienes al contarme la verdad y otro chico no lo haría y es por eso que yo me enamoré de ti por tu sinceridad tu primero los demás y luego vas tu y gracias por ayudarme con el proyecto que quiero hacer Ash eso me demuestra que puedo volver a confiar en ti mi amor, dijo Misty alagando a su novio el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

—Por ti lo que sea Misty yo a partir de ahora y estaré aquí para ti dijo Ash a su novia.

—Bien Ash creó en ti de verdad, ahora hay que ver que materiales vamos a ocupar para crear, en centro de investigación denominado AAML [Ash y Misty Laboratorios], después de pensarlo ella desecho el Titanio y elegio el acero inoxidable, pero no era tan resistente cómo lo era el Titanio y también forma una capa protectora, que la proteje de la corrosión del mar, y en ese momento Ash le dijo algo a Misty.

—Ven Misty vamos detrás del cabo Celeste tengo que mostrarte el proyecto que hace unos días di la orden que la construyeran el proyecto se llama «AAML» ahora que sabes el nombre, del proyecto es momento de que te tapes los ojos con unas vendas y la montó al carro y se fueron al lugar acordado luego de 30 minutos de viaje llegaron al lugar indicado y le abrió la puerta del coche del carro y luego le dice aquí estamos amor ya llegamos al lugar.

 _ **Al contemplar la vista que tenía la pelirroja, se enamoró del sitio pero se asombró más al ver lo que estaba pasando en ese momento ella jamás creyó capaz de que su novio hiciera algo sin consentimiento y viendo la calidad del metal que parecía de muy baja calidad debido a la brillantez que poseía ella pensaba que era un metal que Ash no había tomado en cuenta el peligro que podrían tener en el mar y no tardó en hacérselo saber, a él y por lo que Ash perdió un poco el temperamento y se enojó con ella un poco.**_

—Oye Ash esto no es acero inoxidable, que tipo de metal es este es muy brillantoso no será uno muy débil o que se corroe muy rápido ya que si no lo sabes el agua de mar, corroe el metal ja pero tu no lo sabes no seas tan inocente, amor creí que habías madurado pero no me equivoqué contigo, pero aún quiero que me des una explicación en tu defensa y claro que Ash se enojó pero el mantuvo su cordura al máximo para luego explicarle, la situación.

—Tsh Misty te equivocas según se yo tu estudiaste un poco la metalurgia y debiste de identificar, las características de este metal este no es de mala calidad ya que según se yo es muy brillantoso además de ser ligero y resistente a la corrosión, del mismo en ese mismo momento Misty volvió a investigar el metal brilloso y se dio cuenta de su grave error y pidió disculpas a Ash.

—Ash disculpa amor volví a ver bien ese metal y me di cuenta de que es de Titanio, wow cómo te diste cuenta que este es el material para levantar el laboratorio y la torre de observación de verdad te pido disculpas fui una tonta al decirte todas esas cosas sin antes preguntarte o investigar y de verdad me gusta ese acuario que está construyendo de verdad no me esperaba la construcción de este centro de Investigación que también se le puede decir una Laboratorio gracias amor, este era lo quería y yo quiero que tu estes conmigo en cada paso y una vez, disculpame ¿Sí? Preguntó Misty a su querido novio, dijo la chica muy avergonzada de arrebato anterior.

—Esta bien todo esta olvidado, ya entendiste con que material están haciendo el centro de Investigación estará listo en los proximos tres años mientras nosotros nos terminamos de preparar en la Universida de Azulona por que ahí nos matriculamos hace unas horas dijo Ash a su novia y ella sólo asintió.

—Gracias Ash por esto por nuestra relación y por los buenos tiempos que van a venir, le dijo Misty a su novio.

—Y yo te creó mi amor, bueno cómo te iba diciendo esto va a tardar tres años pero desde ya hice la solicitud a la liga de que voy a dedicarme a ser Biólogo Marino para así no perder la beca, que me daban por ser entrenador Pokémon así que creó que tu deberías de hacer, lo mismo o tal vez no por que yo ya me encargué de todo eso mi querida, Mist, Ash a su amada entrenadora Pokémon de agua.

—Ya veo haz pensado en todo además de que me dijiste, que tendremos que empezar a estudiar para terminar, rápido la carrera según tengo entendido que va a durar unos tres o cinco años en terminar, la carrera me imagino que vamos a ir a azulona para empezar, estudiar pero primero vamos a mi casa para avisarles a mis hermanas y además llevar de una vez mi ropa también tenemos que ir a donde tu madre a hablar, con ella además de ir por tu ropa para luego sólo firmar los documentos y hospedarnos para luego empezar a estudiar pero primero lo primero, vamos por mis hermanas y luego por lo demás, dijo la Sirena a su amado.

—Bien mi cariño lo que tu quieras dijo, Ash a su adorada pelirroja.

 _ **Después de esa agradable e inesperada sorpresa la pareja actualmente decidieron irse al gimnasio para ponerle al tanto a sus hermanas y de paso recoger todas sus cosas que realmente usaría la que fuera necesaria además también tenían que ir, a la casa de su amado, aunque sus hermanas no estaban muy contentas de que ella este, con Ash pero no tuvieron otra que aceptarlo no sin antes, de hacerles sus respectivas advertencias, al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.**_

—Sí alguna de nosotras se entera de qué tu le hiciste, algo a nuestra hermanita no tengas ninguna duda de que te buscaré y me traeré de nuevo a mi hermanita no sin antes de, darte una buena lección dijo la Blonda a su cuñado y el entendió lo que le quiso decir a él.

—Ya entendí Daisy y te digo de una buena, vez que yo no tengo intenciones malas con su hermanita al contrario yo solo quiero cuidarla mucho así que no te preocupes, mucho Daisy.

—Bueno Ash confiamos en ti cuida, muy bien de nuestra hermanita por favor ella es una flor delicada, dijeron sus otras hermanas.

—Así es no se preocupen la voy a cuidar, con mi vida, en ese momento ya venía su amor y entonces se fueron del gimnasio caminó a Pueblo Paleta.

 _ **Ya en casa de la madre de Ash a ella le contaron los planes, que tenían en mente además estaba muy orgullosa de su hijo, por qué compartiera su ganancia con su mejor amiga, luego de recogiera Ash, su ropa para después cenar y prepararse para el día siguiente, partir hacia Azulona**_

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

—Bueno mamá nos estaremos, yendo ya, gracias por permitirme salir en estos 8 años pero ya es momento de que ya terminé la Universidad además tengo a la mejor, chica que pude pedir, quién es Misty, dijo su hijo a su madre y ella sólo asintió para luego decirle a él.

—Cuídala mucho de Misty, dijo su madre.

—Lo haré mamá no te preocupes, le dijo Ash a su madre.

—Gracias Ash, y Misty tu cuida de mi hijo, dijo Delia y felicidades a ustedes dos.

—Así lo haré Delia no se preocupe yo cuidare, le dijo Misty a su suegra Delia y ella solamente sonrió y se fueron de su casa, en dirección hacía cuidad Azulona.

 _ **Bueno ahí van a luchar, en su futuro juntos, a luchar para sacar esa carrera que se han propuesto en su vida, espero que les vaya super tanto en los estudios cómo en su relación yo de verdad les deseo, todo lo mejor cuídense mutuamente, por que el destinó les pondrá duras pruebas en su camino pero yo estoy muy segura que unidos, son capaces de superar los obstáculos que la vida les pondrá de ahora en adelante, dijo Delia en sus adentros.**_

 _ **Fin de la Precuela, nos leemos en la Secuela.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto Pokèmon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo Game Freak.**_

 _ **N/A: Muy bien este serán mis nuevos más recientes fics una precuela y una secuela para este año 2017 y que no mejor manera de iniciar el año que escribiendo nuevas historias, y perdonen por iniciar a escribir hasta hoy pero tuve problemas pero ya lo resolví y pronto volveré a iniciar las actualizaciones pendientes para este año, me pueden buscar en Facebook o mandarme un PM , muy buen que pasen una feliz Navidad en Julio para los Pokeshippers y que este a mediados del año 2017 se cumplan todas sus metas y todos sus propósitos sean cumplidos en su brevedad, por favor dejarme un reviews gracias.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017 Fuera~**_

 _ **Editado el: 15/07/2017.**_


End file.
